Como si fuera natural
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Nadie se imagina ver un vampiro y un licántropo andando juntos de acá para allá, pero ver un Edward y un Seth pasando tiempo juntos, eso es como si fuera natural. Edward/Seth. Oneshot. Regalo para Drehn.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, por más que me cruce de brazos, frunza el ceño, me muerda el labio inferior, se me dilaten los ojos, haga puchero y patalee, los derechos de autor no van a brotar de la plantita que planté (sólo por si las dudas) sin fines de lucro.

Aclaración mega-hiper-recontra-requete—archi-**importante**: Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para **Drehn**, porque es divina, porque me encanta lo que hace, porque me dedicó un Quil/Claire divino como ella y porque le deseo un cumpleaños maravilloso, con una torta gigante y una vela encendida. Y por supuesto, que lluevan regalos del cielo y salgan de la tierra y de debajo de la cama. Mis mejores deseos para vos, **divina **:)

**Como si fuera natural**

Nunca se preocupó por el cómo.

Cómo fue que empezó aquella relación que llevan a cabo con tanta naturalidad que es difícil entender que no siempre haya sido así.  
Cómo fue que llegaron a ser cotidianos en las vidas del otro.  
Cómo fue que el olor, el alimento y las diferencias dejaron de ser fronteras sin explorar.

Tampoco es que importe demasiado, es decir, todos tenemos un mejor amigo, ese con el que podemos compartir todo tipo de cosas: un campeonato de lucha libre por la tele, gustos musicales, experiencias, chistes, anécdotas y alguna que otra revista pornográfica (_Seth, quita eso de mí vista ahora_).

Edward ubica en el tiempo el exacto momento en el que Seth luchó contra Riley, el vampiro rubio, para resguardar a Bella, como el momento preciso en el cual se estableció un vínculo. ¿De qué? No sabe. Un vínculo, sólo un vínculo.

Desde allí, todo ha surgido gradualmente; con el tiempo que necesita un cambio para instalarse con cautela y precaución, para no ser descubierto.

Edward, que tiene una memoria asombrosa, no recuerda exactamente cómo fue que ocurrió; cree que se debe a que su amistad no se reduce a un hecho, sino a una cadena, son muchos eslabones juntos. Una suerte de proceso.

Lo que sí sabe, es que fue, en un principio, un sentimiento de gratitud (por haber salvado a Bella) que acabó en carreras por los bosques; guerras de barro en los días de lluvia (que Edward jamás aprobará) y salidas nocturnas: acompañándolo a algún sitio, evitando que se emborrache o simplemente mirando alguna película en la casa de los Cullen.

¡Quién los viera!  
Seth es revoltoso donde los haya, de risa fácil y carcajada contagiosa. De esos que al reír echan la cabeza hacia atrás y ríen con la boca bien abierta, enseñando todos sus dientes. Esos que siempre tienen alguna anécdota para contar, que les gusta hacer ruido y les cuesta quedarse quietos (de los que tienen hormigas en el culo, según Leah).  
Alborotador irremediable, testarudo como él solo; de los que provocan con la mirada, que rebate hasta lo _irrebatible_ y pregunta hasta lo _impreguntable_; que ha logrado que el siempre serio Edward Cullen terminara enzarzado en una batalla de barro (toda una hazaña de la cual todavía ríe sin disimulo).

Por su parte, Edward es apacible, controlador, pulcro. De aquellos que prefieren la calma, que aprecian el silencio o la buena música. Esos que les gusta caminar derechos, son correctos y malhumorados (Seth ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces frunce el ceño por semana).

Seth sabe que a Edward le gusta estudiar su mente para andar sobre tierra firme, casi tanto como le gusta correr o jugar al Scrabble. Vamos, que no es un secreto para nadie el hecho de que a Edward Cullen le guste la velocidad.  
También sabe que se la da de chico malo, que Bella lo trae perdido, que mira todo tipo de películas porque "cuando uno tiene una eternidad de ocio, cualquier cosa sirve para entretenerse un rato".  
Y sabe –porque es curioso– que Edward jamás ha probado una hamburguesa (vamos, que le llevó toda una extenuante investigación) y que le gusta la nieve.

Seth es un licántropo y Edward, un vampiro. ¿Dónde se ha visto que un licántropo y un vampiro vayan juntos, que se lleven bien, que sean _amigos_? En el mismo sitio donde se ha visto vampiros que no chupan sangre, dice Seth mecánicamente cuando le preguntan; sólo en Forks.

Son extraños hasta para ellos mismos. No es como si se complementaran. Al menos no cuando Seth saca a relucir su voz desafinada y comienza a entonar los himnos de Sting (cosa que hace todo el tiempo: tirado en el sofá de Edward; mientras camina a paso tranquilo hasta cruzar los límites de La Push o en los días de lluvia); y entonces, Edward frunce el ceño, la nariz, chasquea la lengua y resopla. Y lo que es peor: lo hace todo al mismo tiempo; un mecanismo automático.  
Seth ríe entre dientes, -costumbre que adquirió de Edward-.

–Te haré escuchar buena música un día de estos –promete Edward, intolerante.  
Seth niega con la cabeza y su aire divertido se puede aspirar. Entonces, cambia de canción y de banda: ahora silba alguna de los Rolling Stones y ansía oír a Edward gruñir.

O como cuando Edward encuentra alguna película para ver. Seth lo observa de reojo cuando se acomoda en su sillón, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y los sentidos ocupados en los quehaceres de su familia; finalmente, se queda inmóvil, con la atención en la televisión.

Seth, en cambio, comienza seleccionando un buen asiento: prueba las sillas y los sillones, cambia de una postura a otra, hasta que acaba en el suelo. Se tumba, se apoya en una almohada, en un almohadón, en el sillón, entre las piernas frías de Edward, que acaba pateándolo porque Seth tiene la piel muy caliente. Decide que ninguna de aquellas posturas es suficientemente cómoda –sobre todo la del respaldo que patea– y toma de nuevo la almohada y se acuesta sobre ella. Prueba de un lado, prueba del otro. Se sienta con las piernas estiradas, dobladas o cruzadas una sobre la otra. Con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas y apoyadas contra el suelo, recargándose en ellas. O con los codos. Se trasforma en lobo y aúlla bajito cuando oye que Edward resopla (Seth ya sabe que no lo inquietan sus transformaciones). Se recarga en sus cuartos traseros o se tumba cómodamente, llenando todo el piso de pelos. Así hasta que encuentra una posición adecuada (¡en horabuena!); entonces, vuelve a transformarse (ya no le importa exhibirse frente a Edward, _qué más da_) y comienza a preguntar de qué va la película, porque entre una cosa y otra, se ha perdido más de la mitad.  
Edward ha llegado a la conclusión de que Seth es la peor compañía para ver películas que ha existido nunca.

Y para ser sinceros, tienen más diferencias que semejanzas; pero se aceptan sin preguntar más, excepto cuando quieren molestarse como los críos que parecen cuando están juntos (por más que uno tenga ya quince años –_casi dieciséis_– y el otro tenga su siglo bien cumplido con todas las de la ley). Como si no importara. (_Ni el tiempo ni las diferencias; ningún tipo de diferencias._)

Edward lo sabe todo sobre Seth, como de la mayoría de las personas (y Seth odia ser consciente de que Edward sabe cuando piensa cada cosa que está pensando, desde "¿qué hora será?" hasta "hoy me toca baño, uh").  
Seth sabe leer entre líneas los detalles de Edward (desde sus sonrisas torcidas, la forma en la que frunce el ceño, chasquea la lengua, el cómo se despeina el cabello procurando que parezca natural (puro fraude) y cómo tiene esa cara de Quil-imprimado cuando Bella ronda cerca; hasta cómo la mirada se le endulza cuando su novia trastabilla y está pronta a romperse la crisma contra algo; él siempre logra sujetarla).

Y de pronto pasan juntos un día aquí y el otro allá. Vienen y van, juntos como se los ve. Y cuando quedan, los allegados no se sorprenden al verlos pasar con la indiferencia propia de quien está con quien ha estado toda su vida.  
Nadie se ha acostumbrado todavía a que un licántropo y un vampiro, un quileute y un Cullen sean amigos; pero el hecho de que un Seth y un Edward se lleven bien, eso parece natural.

Por eso, cuando Seth aparece a las nueve de la noche en la mansión de los Cullen con su entusiasmo habitual y pregunta por Edward, Esme lo deja entrar, sin preocuparse por esas típicas y tontas rivalidades entre razas que nadie sabe exactamente de dónde surgieron.  
Seth insiste en salir, porque es sábado y hay una taberna nueva que quiere descubrir. A Edward no le gustan esas cosas, no le encuentra la gracia a hacer de niñera de Seth cuando éste se deja llevar un poquito por el vil líquido de los que no saben controlarse, nada mejor que hacer, o dinero en los bolsillos.  
Pero Seth insiste, y asegura, jura y promete que se irá solo si Edward no quiere acompañarlo.

–Como quieras. –concede el vampiro.  
– ¡Oye! –resopla Seth, esto de la psicología inversa, se dice, es un fraude.  
Edward ríe entre dientes, y Seth finalmente desiste de ir.

Aun así, está dispuesto a pasar su sábado en la noche haciendo _algo_, lo que sea. Y por eso habla. Habla sobre esto y sobre aquello, de todo un poco y de más también.  
Habla sobre el clima y la nueva especie de árboles; sobre la muchacha alta de trasero firme del aula contigua a la suya y sobre cómo cocina su mamá las milanesas.

Edward lo deja ser hasta que cree que va a explotar si continúa escuchando el parloteo constante de Seth, que ha comenzado a hacer preguntas retóricas sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurre.

–Seth, cállate.

Y sucede que realmente está hasta la médula de las mismas frases y palabras, que conoce de arriba a bajo, de izquierda a derecha y al revés; sucede que él ha gritado mentalmente "atrévete a callarme" y sucede que sí se atreve.  
Entonces es cuando se abalanza sobre él, lo derriba y caen al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo. "Están jugando", le dice Carlisle a Esme en la planta baja, mientras Edward apresa los brazos de Seth y en su mirada brillan las palabras "te gané".  
Seth se ríe entre dientes y abre la boca para continuar con su coloquio infernal cuando Edward lo obliga a callar de una forma más _eficaz_.

En ese momento son dos amigos con mucho derecho a roce en medio de una lucha de bocas y lenguas con la brutalidad típica de un licántropo joven y juguetón y un vampiro cansado de controlarse para no asesinar a su novia humana.

Se separan y Edward lo amenaza con la mirada. Seth sonríe con picardía propia de quien está decidido a transformar su derrota en una victoria y retoma, sin más, la conversación por donde la dejó.

No hablan sobre el tema. No mencionan a Bella, no preguntan sus porqué, no se miran con sentimentalismo, no insisten y no fuerzan la situación.

Edward se pregunta cómo es que llegaron a tal punto.

A Seth no le importa el cómo, se conforma con saber que son un Seth y un Edward en la habitación un sábado por la noche hablando sobre temas insustanciales.  
Y más, son un licántropo y un vampiro respirando el mismo aire y sonriendo con las mismas palabras.  
Son dos amigos con un vínculo especial. _Demasiado_ especial.


End file.
